I Saw Him Standing There
by victoronice
Summary: "I saw him standing there. I was watching from a distance..." In which Sasuke watched Naruto all throughout his life, but was too afraid to talk to him. (Kinda AU)


A/n

So, I got this idea (mostly the title and writing style) from a cute flash game about zombies called "i saw her standing there" and it continues as 'but then she was a zombie' and the boom, idea. Hm, but I just went my own way about it and did SasuNaru with no zombies ! ! Also, I intended for the lowercase in the title btw. Anyways, enjoy.

-x-

I saw him standing there.

I watched him from a distance.

He was pretty for a boy.

He was seven.

So was I.

But he was alone.

He must've been lonely.

He looked sad.

I wasn't all that sure why he looked so sad.

I think he had no friends.

I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to make him smile.

I had this feeling he would've had a beautiful smile.

But I didn't know what to say, so I didn't move.

I just stood there.

I wanted to reach out.

But I didn't know how.

So I just watched him.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was still watching him from a distance.

He still looked pretty, even as he got older.

He was twelve now.

Yet he was still alone.

Still lonely.

He was still sad.

He still had no friends.

I saw this.

I wanted to cheer him up.

But I never moved.

I never approached him.

I was scared.

He didn't know I'm not like the others.

He didn't know I didn't hate him.

I wanted him to know.

But I never went and told him.

I only stood there.

I only watched.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was watching him again.

I couldn't see his face from where I was.

But I'm sure he was still pretty.

He was sixteen now.

He was alone again.

But he wasn't sad.

He wasn't lonely.

He had a handful of friends.

And he was okay.

I smiled.

I wanted to talk to him, but I was too afraid.

He didn't need me to be there now.

Why would he want me to be?

As far as he knows, I don't like him.

That's not the truth.

But I didn't tell him that.

Because I never moved.

I stayed where I was.

Just watching.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I wasn't watching this time.

I was only passing by.

But he was there.

He was as beautiful as ever.

But I'd never tell him so.

I couldn't.

He was eighteen now.

He wasn't alone this time.

There was a girl by his side.

He smiled at her.

I always knew his smile would be beautiful.

She smiled back.

He wasn't sad.

I smiled as well.

The girl left, but I didn't.

I wanted to go over and say hello.

But I didn't.

He didn't need me to.

Why would he want me to?

He wasn't lonely.

He thought I hated him, didn't he?

But I never told him otherwise.

I couldn't.

I didn't know how.

So I just stood there.

And watched.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was watching him again.

He was still beautiful. He always was.

He was twenty three now.

He was alone again.

I think he sometimes preferred it that way.

He looked lonely though.

He looked sad.

He was at the graveyard.

I believe someone close to him had died.

The girl. She had died.

And he was crying.

I think he loved her.

But I can't be sure.

Because I never asked.

Because I was scared.

I wanted to talk to him.

What if he didn't want to talk to me?

So I never moved.

I only stood where I was.

Just watching, like I always did.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was watching him from a distance.

He was still so beautiful.

He was twenty seven now.

I believe it was his birthday.

But he was alone again.

He looked a bit lonely.

But he still smiled.

Because his friends were coming.

I wanted to go talk to him.

Tell him happy birthday.

But I didn't.

Because I didn't want to ruin his birthday.

Because he wouldn't want me there, beside him.

So I didn't move.

I only stood there.

Watching.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was watching him.

He was absolutely beautiful still.

I hope he knew.

Because he wouldn't hear it from me.

Because I'd never find the courage to tell him.

He was thirty now.

He still looked so young.

He was alone.

But not lonely.

Not sad.

He had a smile on his face.

I wanted to go up to him.

I wanted to say something to him.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

I was scared.

He probably only thought of me as a stranger anyway.

We'd never talked before.

So I didn't move.

I wanted to, but I didn't.

I wanted to reach out to him.

I didn't.

I just stood there.

I just watched.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I had been watching him.

He was stunning.

It took my breath away.

He was thirty two now.

He was alone today.

But lonely, he was not.

Sad, he was not.

He was smiling again.

I smiled also.

He saw me.

And grinned.

I didn't know what to do.

I was nervous.

I accidentally fell out of the tree I was in.

I landed on a sharp rock.

It penetrated my skin.

Pierced through my stomach.

Blood flew from my lips.

I saw him running toward me.

I couldn't move.

So I lay there.

Watching him run towards me.

And then I saw nothing.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

He was watching me.

I had just woken up.

He looked so gorgeous.

But he always did.

Maybe I'd never get to tell him that.

He was still thirty two.

Yet now, he looked worried.

He looked sad.

Concerned.

We were in the hospital.

I was lying in a bed.

I remembered now.

I fell out of a tree.

I got injured pretty badly.

But he was standing there.

I wanted to speak.

But I was so tired.

My eyes were fluttering closed.

He panicked.

But I couldn't hold my eyes open.

I saw him rushing towards me.

Then I saw nothing.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was just watching him.

I did that a lot.

He was always so stunning to me.

He was thirty four now.

He was alone.

He didn't look lonely.

He didn't seem sad.

He was looking up at the sky.

Watching the sun setting in the horizon.

He had a small smile on his lips.

We hadn't said a word to each other.

Then I got out of the hospital.

And we still never talked.

But it was okay.

I didn't mind.

I wanted to go speak to him.

But I didn't.

So I just stood there.

Watching.

Then the sun sank in the horizon.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I was just watching from a distance.

He always looked so beautiful.

His beauty was indescribable.

He was thirty five now.

He was alone.

He didn't seem lonely.

He wasn't sad.

He was okay.

He was staring up at the stars.

The ones that were shining just for him.

I was in love with him.

But he didn't know that.

Because I never told him.

I probably never would.

But that was okay.

Because what he didn't know, wouldn't affect him.

If he was unaware, it'd be okay.

He didn't need to know of my love.

I wanted to talk to him.

I didn't.

It was okay though.

And so I stood there.

I only watched him.

And I saw him walk away.

—x-

I saw him standing there.

I wasn't only watching him.

I was walking up to him.

I found my courage.

He was so pretty. He would always be.

He was thirty six now.

He was alone.

Not lonely though.

Not sad.

He was smiling.

I was nervous.

I approached him for the first time.

He said 'hi'.

I said 'hello'.

I was scared.

But it was okay.

Because I was talking to him.

And he made me feel safe.

We talked a long time.

We said goodnight.

Then I stood there and watched him go.

I saw him walk away.

—x-

I see him standing there.

I'm looking at his face.

He looks as beautiful as he always did.

Of course he does.

And I love him so much.

He is thirty seven now.

It's been thirty years since I first saw him.

I was always so scared before.

But I'm not anymore.

He is not alone.

Because I am here with him.

He is not lonely.

Because he has me. He has friends.

He looks happy as ever.

Good.

His smile is still beautiful.

That would never change.

I had finally told him he's pretty.

He had blushed, and it was cute.

I had told him of my love for him.

He loves me too.

He has for a long time.

He had told me so.

He had told me that he had watched me as well.

He had kissed me.

We are in love.

He has beautiful blue eyes and golden blond hair.

His name is Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He is the love of my life.

I don't have to be scared to talk to him.

I don't have to be nervous.

Because I know how he feels about me now.

Me: Sasuke Uchiha.

I don't have to watch him from a distance anymore.

I can see him up close.

I don't have to wish to be close to him anymore.

I can hold him in my arms.

I don't have to hide my feelings anymore.

I can give him all my love.

I don't have to see him walk away anymore.

I can walk away with him.

I've loved him longer than I thought.

I've loved Naruto ever since I saw him standing there.

—xx

{Extra}

—xx

I saw him standing there.

I was watching him.

And he was so beautiful still.

He was fifty seven now.

But so was I.

And I loved him so much.

It had been fifty years since I first saw him.

But I was dying now.

I was very sick.

There was no cure.

There was nothing we could do.

So he stayed by my side.

And he cried.

He wasn't alone.

But he would be.

Wouldn't he?

He'd be lonely.

I hated that.

He'd be sad.

No…

He'd be devastated.

And I felt so guilty.

Because I'd be leaving him behind soon.

But I tried to smile.

I told him things would be alright.

But they really weren't.

And that's okay.

Because things would be alright.

In time, they would.

And that was enough.

It had to be.

I knew my time was up, though.

I felt myself slipping away.

I told him this.

He panicked.

I calmed him down.

He kissed me.

I told him I loved him.

He said he loved me too.

I closed my eyes.

And I never saw him again.

—x-

A long time after my death, I saw him standing there.

I was watching him.

He was watching me

He was gorgeous.

He always was.

Always would be.

I didn't know how old he was now.

But that didn't matter.

Because he was here.

That made me sad.

But it made me happy.

Because I loved him.

And I wanted to be with him.

But under happier circumstances.

But it was okay.

Because you can't change some things that happen in life.

And that's okay.

He smiled at me.

I missed him so much.

He wasn't alone.

I was here with him.

He was not lonely at all.

Not even sad.

Even though he was dead.

But how could he be sad?

He knew I'd be here waiting for him.

Always.

I'd always watch over him.

I'd always wait for him.

How could I not?

I returned his smile.

And I saw as be began to walk towards me.

I walked towards him, too.

We reached each other.

We kissed.

He whispered my name.

"Sasuke."

I told him I missed him.

He missed me, too.

He told me so.

I said his name.

"Naruto."

He smiled at me again.

I smiled back.

I love you so much, Naruto.

I just never realized it.

But I've loved you a long, long time.

Ever since the first time I saw you standing there.

—xx

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot c: maybe ill make a sequel. . .


End file.
